LEGO Dimensions: Year Three (ALY)
'LEGO Dimensions: Year Three '''is an expansion of the "toys-to-life" video game ''LEGO Dimensions ''(as is evident in the title) and contains content from over twenty new franchises spanning almost all forms of media. The set of four waves will be released throughout the later months of 2017 until around mid-2018. New franchises include ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, Home Alone, Power Miners, and Star Wars ''amongst several others. A new addition to the series is in the Creator Kits unlocked with the characters from various franchises, which allow the player to create and share their own worlds and even Battle Arenas using parts given by various characters. Introduced Franchises With Playable Character(s) *''Angry Birds *''Ben 10'' *''Hero Factory'' *''Home Alone'' *''Indiana Jones'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''LEGO Agents'' *''LEGO Island'' *''LEGO Universe'' *''MARVEL Comics'' *''Minecraft'' *''Mixels'' *''Nexo Knights'' *''Overwatch'' *''Power Miners'' *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' *''Star Wars'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Stranger Things'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''The Adventures of Clutch Powers'' *''The Flash'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' As Easter Eggs *''Clone High'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Half-Life'' *''Futurama'' *''Papers, Please'' *''Space Police'' Characters New Abilities *Alien Transformation - Exclusive to Ben and Gwen. *Armor Change - Exclusive to Iron Man. *Creation - Exclusive to Engineer and Kevin. *Force Use - Exclusive to Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, and Rey. *Intelligence Passcode - Exclusive to all Team Fortress 2 ''characters. *Mixel Fusion - Exclusive to Flain. *Multi-Access - Exclusive to Carmen Sandiego, Deadpool, and Penny. *Overwatch Access Panels - Exclusive to all ''Overwatch ''characters. *Piggy Building Stations - Exclusive to Minion Pig. *Pyroland Access - Exclusive to Pyro. *Recall - Exclusive to Tracer. *Stone Carving - Exclusive to Doc and Fred Flintstone. *Time Disruption - Exclusive to Tracer. *Translation - Exclusive to Ben. *Upside Down Access - Exclusive to Eleven and Will. Playable Alternate Characters Cameos Vehicles and Gadgets Vehicles Gadgets Levels Along with the update to the game overall, there are both levels released with Level Packs and new Story levels added to the game. The Story Levels continue the story after the ending of the Starter Pack released in Year One. Story Levels Beginning of the Story Following the defeat of Lord Vortech at the hands of Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf, a dimension-hopping enthusiast named Frank Lyidbetago came across the remnants of Foundation Prime and discovered a Vortechian Shard. Frank was corrupted by the power it contained and transformed into another Lord related to Vortech, albeit known as Chronus the Corrupt, and begins merging various dimensions together leaving only a few left intact. Adding to the troubles of the heroes is the expansion of the villainous organization known as INFINITE to other famed villains including The Overlord, Doctor Inferno, the ''TFC ''Red Team, Von Nebula, Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Major Nixel, and multiple others. It's now up to the heroes to take out these new enemies and restore the dimensions to their proper places in the multiverse. Levels Level Pack Levels Achievements Level Pack Achievements Minifigure Gallery DarthVader.png|Darth Vader tf2_demoman.jpg|Demoman 29063599356_82f21f927e_o.jpg|Dustin Eleven.png|Eleven Han.jpg|Han Solo 29096213575_e5e7ebf5b8_o.jpg|Lucas 29096213675_2562bbafa5_o.jpg|Mike Steve (Minecraft).jpg|Steve? TheFlashMGF.png|The Flash Trivia *For quotes said by characters when reacting to in-game characters, events, et cetera, please visit this page. There's plenty of trivia over there. *Nearly all of the level names reference something; **(Almost) No More Heroes is in reference to the 2008 Wii title ''No More Heroes. **Minifig vs. Machine references the Team Fortress 2 '' game mode Mann vs. Machine. **The level title "1,000 Knightonian Nexo Knights" references the collection of both Middle Eastern and South Asian stories in Arabic known as One Thousand and One Nights. **A Rock Monster and a Hard Place is based on the classic phrase "between a rock and a hard place". **Upside Down or Inside Out is a reference to the song "Upside Down and Inside Out" by the band OK GO. *Before appearing in ''Year Three, several of the franchises were referenced in earlier LEGO Dimensions ''material. ''The Flintstones ''and ''The Flash, in particular, appeared as easter eggs in the levels "Meltdown at Sector 7-G" and as part of the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ''Story Pack. *Custom Minifigure Credits include; **'Brendan Boot: 'Dustin, Lucas, and Mike. **'Brickin' It! Customs: 'Eleven. **'Saber Scorpion: ''' Demoman. Category:Years Category:Customs by AngryLittleYoshi